


Inebriante

by ImperialPair



Category: Bleach
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom BleachPrompt: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques/Ichigo Kurosaki InebrianteParole: 160





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Bleach  
> Prompt: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques/Ichigo Kurosaki Inebriante  
> Parole: 160

La lingua di Grimmjow era forse la cosa più inebriante che Ichigo conoscesse: quando toccava in quel modo la propria, coinvolgendola in quella battaglia passionale, il giovane shinigami restava inerme e indifeso di fronte a quel nemico che avrebbe dovuto sconfiggere.  
Non aveva la né la forza né la voglia di resistergli e finiva per essere sedotto per l’ennesima volta dall’Espada.  
Si ritrovava nel mezzo del nulla, circondato solo dalle carezze e gesti dell’avversario che non faceva altro che invogliarlo e resistere alla tentazione era praticamente inimmaginabile.   
I due si ritrovava nuda ogni volta di fronte a quell’erezione che riceva sollievo solo quando la bocca di Grimmjow lo sfiorava inondandolo di sensazione che solo l’altro riusciva a fargli provare.  
Lo shinigami restava inerme e l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era stringere i capelli azzurri dell’altro e pronunciare il suo nome durante l’imminente orgasmo.   
«Grimmjow!»  
Era finita, era caduto vittima di quell’’espada e sapeva che non avrebbe più avuto scampo.


End file.
